Slave to Space
by ParadoxHayes
Summary: Clarissa, born and raised on a farm, is abducted my none other then General Valentine Morgenstern with Sergeant Jace Wayland at his side. The General is kidnapping certain humans for alien testing to help further their race. Will Clary be killed or she will learn how to survive in a world where she is the lesser species? R&R.
1. Abducted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, although I did create this story so I do own that.**

* * *

" _Silence is a strange phenomenon that only few get the joy to experience_."

* * *

Some say living is harder than breathing but they never understood the hand that was dealt to them. Every move our species makes is precise, the decision might seem rushed or hard, but in the end it wasn't wrong.

The fault in most stories my eyes have been graced upon has had one flaw, the character is always so naive that their life is changing in such a way they can't handle the hand they're dealt. That is why I was not to naive to handle when my life suddenly changed because unlike most I manage to handle the hand that was dealt to me.

* * *

"Clarissa, dear, please stop starring out that blasted window and do something useful around here, like your chores," Jocelyn said from my door frame.

"There are only 86,400 seconds in a day and it will take me approximately twenty seconds to finish this sentence so what makes you think I have enough time to do something as simple minded as chores when I could finish this book in my hands and gain a more relational memory and hopefully increase my creativity level along with my vocabulary," I sighed as I picked up the book in front of me and pretended as if I have not already finished the novel.

"Look, next year when you turn 18, feel free to waste your time reading books and starring at windows, but right now you're wasting my time. So, get your ass downstairs and start your chores before I move your ass for you," Jocelyn said in a stern tone, "And you need to watch your attitude, you know Luke doesn't like when you talk to me like that."

"I apologize dear mother, please forgive me for such an appalling crime," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Is that better or would you like me to try again?"

"Get your ass downstairs," Jocelyn said pointing towards the staircase, "Now."

"Yes, ma'm," I said standing up and exiting my room attempting to calculate exactly how much time of mine this would be wasting and how I was going to make up for it later on. I continued on with my thoughts until I finished cleaning the last dirty dish.

I sighed walking over to the trash can, lifting and ting the bag, and pushing the back door of the kitchen open, tossing the bag where the other trash bags were located. I continued on with the rest of my chores until the sun began to set and the moon began to rise.

"Clarissa, dear, dinners' ready," Jocelyn called opening the screen door.

"Coming!" I yelled locking the barn door and heading towards home. "What are we having tonight?"

"Pot roast and potatoes," She responded setting the final bowl on the table, smiling, before smoothing down her apron and sitting down in front of Luke.

"Did you lock the barn?" Luke asked.

"Have I ever forgotten before?" I asked bringing the fork up to my mouth before blowing some air to cool the bite before placing it into my mouth. "Mm."

"Does it fit your standards?" Jocelyn asked me jokingly.

"Yes, I believe it does."

"What do you think Luke?"

"I think it could use some more salt," He said irritably.

"We wouldn't want the food to match your personality, now would we?" I muttered slightly under my breath.

"We wouldn't want your mouth to match the color of the food, now would we?" Luke responded letting his fork clatter in his bowl.

"Luke, Clarissa, that's enough."

"Don't tell me what's enough-"

"-If you'll excuse, I'll be in my room," I said leaving the room before giving them a chance to respond. _Creak. Crack. Creeaakkk._ As I reached the top of the stairs I put my hand on the rail before pushing off and entering my room. I hurried and stripped out of my clothes before reaching into my closet and grabbing a large shirt and letting it cover my body. I collapsed into bed not even bothering to get under the covers, I would probably regret it later, but I can deal with that.

 _Baa. Mooooo. Neiiiggghhhhh._

 _What the hell?_ I slowly cracked my eyes open, rubbing them as to try to cure them from sleep. I shivered as my feet hit the floor, rubbing my arms to rid the goosebumps, peaking out the window to reveal-a bright light?

I grabbed some pants from my drawer, pulling the up my legs and shoving the cardigan over my arms before heading towards the stairs.

 _Creaaakkkk. Mooooo. Creaaaakkkkk._ I walked through the kitchen, squinting my eyes at the light. _Damn._ I unlocked the dead bolt, opening the door and immediately covering my eyes.

"What the fuck is that?!" I said walking towards the glowing object that was causing all the animals to stir. "How is no one else awake?" I stopped walking as the light began to get brighter and brighter. I covered my ears as a loud noise began to come from the the light. Then everything stopped. The light disappeared, the mooing and the noise stopped. I flinched as the light suddenly shinned over me. My skin began to get hot, my head began to pound, my mouth became dry as a waviness of dizziness just became to overwhelming. I felt myself begin to fall and that's the last thing I remember before everything disappeared around me.

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review and leave a comment or two. If the chapter seems too short, please don't hesitate to tell me and I will do my best to try and make them longer.**

 **Also, my commas might be a little whack so please tell me if I over or under use commas.**


	2. Orientation

_"When everything seems to be going against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it."_

 _-Henry Ford_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey, time to wake up." I groaned at the persistent voice. "Hey, red-head, time to wake up."

"Just shut up already," I tried to rasp out.

"Here's some water, I suggest you drink it, you're going to need it." I slowly cracked open my eyes to see a boy about my age with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I am Simon Lewis, subject number 678 in sector 11."

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled sitting up almost too fast.

"Hey, calm down. Trust me when I say you do not want to alert the guards," Simon said handing me the glass of water. I grabbed the water and greedily took a drink hoping to quench my thirst. "Look, everything will be explained in Orientation. I'm not really suppose to tell you anything before you go because they think we'll scare you."

"Who? What? Do they want ransom or something? Who took us?"

"Ransom?" He laughed. "No, they don't want ransom. You'll be meeting who took you shortly. Now, you need to go up to that door, wait for it to open, go through it, take a right, and keep on going straight until you reach what they like to call Orientation. I'll be gone when you get back, don't wait up."

"Don't waste your breath," I muttered. I walked up to what seemed to be a door, it seemed to just slide into the wall. Hmm, strange. I then continued on into the hallway where it was nothing but two stretched out white hallways, both directions seemed to have no end.

Every few feet there was a door like mine and Simons'. I took a right as Simon had instructed and carried on until I reached a door. I waited for it open but it didn't.

"What the hell?!" I muttered as I sat my hand on the door-it went through. "What the hell is this place?" I poked my head through only to find emptiness. There was nothing. The room was pitch black and the air felt thicker. I put one foot through so I could try and find a light switch along the wall only to realize way to late, there was no floor.

"AAHHHHHAAA!" I screamed as I continued to fall, I tried to reach for the wall but there was nothing there. I should have reached the bottom of what ever I was following in by now. A person falls about 120 miles per hour depending on their body weight when skydiving so I should have already reached the ground by now. Unless this was a test and Orientation was just something to get people here for answers.

Then everything stopped. I wasn't falling and I sure as hell didn't land.

"Well, Miss Fray I'll have to admit you're one of the very few to discover that you were just in a stimulation," A voice said from somewhere in the still dark room.

"If you didn't kidnap me I might be flattered," I muttered in annoyance. "I would appreciate light." In a matter of seconds the whole room was lit up. The whole room was white decorated with a tad bit of blue. The room was filled with technology I've never seen before and it kind of reminded me of an advanced science lab.

"A sense of humor like that in here will surely get you killed so I suggest you watch your tongue, darling, because you do not know what you're messing with," A man with almost purple hair and cat-like eyes snapped.

"As far as I can see you are not all that frightening so I would like to see what you think you could do to me, but since you look the least bit intelligent I'll let that one go so I would appreciate if you could please tell me why I am here," I snapped back with as much snark as I could muster.

He actually had the audacity to laugh, "You sure do have a spirit don't you? Trust me, I wouldn't break a nail for a petty human like you. You need to pay more attention to peoples' words because I never said I would do anything, but if you piss off people in here you'll be dead before tomorrow. Now, come over here and sit in this chair I have to run a few tests that I was unable to do while you were unconscious. If you decide not to comply I will bring in others who will make sure you do comply, understand?"

I felt my feet lightly touch the ground as I nodded my head. I silently walked towards him and sat in the chair. I was to scared to not do what he said, not that it showed, but I knew he was serious.

Over the next few minutes, he gave me easy commands and questions such as; follow the light, stick out your tongue, and is there any common disease passed through your family line?

It was the question that just startled me next that got me stuttering.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse or have you ever experienced an orgasm?"

"N-no and y-y-yes," I muttered feeling my cheeks immediately turn red.

"No, you've never experienced sexual intercourse and yes, you've experience and orgasm?"

"Correct."

"Okay, now that we've established that, there is one more thing. You're not going to like it but there is nothing I've never seen, so please strip of all your clothing."

"WHAAATTTT?!" I screamed jumping up from my seat, immediately looking for an exit.

"Shh, darling, calm down. Like I said before there is nothing I've never seen and I have seen a lot of things in this rank so please do comply."

I shut my eyes and counted to ten.

* * *

 **Hey, so sorry if I'm a bit wacky with my commas. I still get a bit confused when using them...My English teacher told my class just when you pause in a sentence is when you use a comma, but I don't really pause. Sooo, yeah. Umm...tell me whatchya think. If any of you're wondering, I did or am changing my username to something different than before.**

 **So, please review.** **And thank you so much for reading the story and thank you so much if you took the time to read this authors' note.**

 **Also, if my chapters you think are a bit to short, please tell me. It might take me a bit longer to update but I can do my best to make them longer if so. And also thank you if you reviewed last chapter. Reading reviews really do make my day.**

 **Also, someone said something how they didn't see how this is a romance story. So, to that person I have now only posted two chapters I am not going to hop right to the romance because then it would just make the story extremely cheesy. But there will be romance hopefully in the next few chapters sometime.**


	3. Encountering the Enemy

_"That which you mistake for madness is but an overacuteness of the senses."_

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Encountering the Enemy**

I winced as I continued my journey down the hallway. Dr. Bane as he called himself had continued a little speech after I had striped, how it wouldn't hurt, how he had done this two thousand and thirty-one times. It won't hurt, my ass.

Which is the one thing that probably hurts the most at the moment actually...he gave me what looked like medication that I have yet to take because I seem to be having some troubles locating my room.

I snapped my head up as I passed a room that sounded as if there was some type of argument going on inside. I should just go and continue on and try to find my room by myself. I really should.

Maybe, they can help me find my room. Not that I would ask I was to stubborn, but I was nosy.

"He's my father! I should be his second in command, not you!"

"He's my father too, Johnathon. It's not my fault he chose me to be his second in co-" The other male voice cut of mid-sentence. I heard a coarse of whispers followed by footsteps and then nothing.

I gasped as I was shoved against the wall and my air supply was cut off by an arm while the colporate's other held me in place.

"Looks like a little girl was spying on us, Jace." The colporate said pushing his arm harder against my throat.

"I'm not a little girl!" I snarled struggling against the white haired male with coal colored eyes.

"You sure look like one," The male restraining me said looking back at Jace.

"Let her go, Johnathon." Johnathon didn't respond. His eyes looked me up and down before they finally stopped on my face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

"I am not quite sure what you need so many of us for but I assume it is test our intellectual abilities as well as our physical ability. Why I might lack in the physical department I most certainly make up for in my intellectual abilities. I have an IQ of 120 which is common for people that have received Ph.D and M.D. degrees while I have received neither that is 20 more in the score of someone that has finished high school which might I add I have not. I am hoping you will not kill me because while I might believe in no religion there is one thing that I hope will change your mind and if not then kill me because I might not be significant to you and I may never make a difference in this world but I know from the little time I have been alive I have made little impact and I had hoped to grow up to be someone of the nature that is able to make a difference but no one may never know because you are on a little power trip. My final thing I have to say to you is a quote, "Every act of cruelty towards any creature is 'contrary to human dignity'." and by killing me you are lowering yourself to act as a human would so I suggest you make your choice wisely."

If glares could kill there would be not a single speck of dust from the way his orbs are burning into every inch of me.

"You're lucky human," His voice now soft. "Go before my streak of kindness ends." I took in a deep breath as oxygen was finally able to reach my lungs. I nodded my head slightly in a 'thank you' acknowledgment before quickly turning in the other direction. My pace remained the same speed up until I was out of their sights, then to say it picked up would be an understatement.

Simon was right, once I returned he was not there. I arched my back as a yawn overtook me. I stood there for a moment to long before heading over to the bed I had woken up on. Searching through his things could wait until tomorrow, I was more than exhausted. I laid down on top of the covers not bothering to turn off the light for it did itself once I closed my eyes.

Out of all the things I could wish for there was one wish that came to mind before I fell into slumber: to have my cherished books.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of an alarm was the awake calling I received what I assumed to be the next day. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up in confusion.

"What'd you do?" Simon asked sitting up.

"I didn't do anything," I said glaring at Simon and then wincing as the shrilling got worse. "It woke me up as did it you."

"Stand in front of the wall in front of your bed and a wall will open." I looked as Simon in disbelief before going up to the wall that seemed to have not a single crease or fault in its perfectly manufactured walls. They were white with blue stripes edited out through the room.

" _Clarissa Fray_ ," A robotic voice emitted from the wall.

"Yes?" I questioned. I sighed in peace as the shrill finally stopped. I gasped because within seconds something had managed to grab me and strip me of my clothing only to replace a harder scratchier fabric.

"What the fuck?!"

"Yeah, it'll get better. Especially after we level up and then suits get way nicer and it doesn't feel like ants are calling up your ass and what not."

"Thanks for the description," I grumbled out irritated.

"Anytime, Miss Clarissa Fray." I glared daggers into his back as we both approached the door. "Ready for training?"

"Training?"

"They test out abilities. Surely, you've figured that out by now." I gave him the one finger salute before pushing past him.

* * *

 **There you have it lovelies, chapter 3. Finally, I know. Feel free to review and share your opinion or ideas, etc.**

 **Also thank you to all the fabulous people who read this story and follow/favorite/review.**


	4. Golden Boy

_"The wolf on the hill is not as hungry as the wolf climbing the hill."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

I stopped and put my hands above my knees, breathing hard. Who in the hell thinks it is productive to see how fast one can run a lap around a gym in the emitted time that has been given to us. I flipped off the man coaching when he turned to face the other side of the training room.

This annoying bastard keeps on giving the same ultimatum: run or be terminated. It did not take much thinking on my part but then again it didn't take that long for me to stop as soon as he turned his back to me either.

I began to run again, wincing at the burning feeling in my side. I am not an athletic person and I never have been. It slightly annoyed me that they were basing humans on their physical abilities but then again they were more advanced than us so why should they test us on our intellectual abilities? Or was this all for their amusement?

"Clarissa Fray!" A males voice snapped me from my thoughts. Immediately I stopped only to catch the eye of none other than the man from last night: Jace. "Follow me." I just nodded my eyes wide and followed him as he had said.

I continued to follow him through a series of hallways until we finally reached a blue door outlined with two black stripes, one at the top and the other at the bottom.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"We are not going anywhere considering we have already arrived, Clarissa."

"I wish you all would stop referring to me as that," I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh? And what would you prefer me to call you, _Clarissa_?" He asked turning to face me with a smirk on his face.

"Clary," I snapped glaring at the golden boy.

"Golden boy, huh? That's a new one," He spoke out in thought before turning around and continuing his journey. "I've been called sexy, good-looking, big, but never golden boy."

"Well, how about I give you a new name to add to your list?" I shot at him clearly annoyed that he had the audacity to be as snarky as he was currently being. "Egotistical."

"Oh, _Clary,_ we both know you like it."

"Okay, I've had enough with your shit. Tell me where the fuck we are going before I turn tail and go back to training."

"There are two flaws in your plan," He spoke approaching another door and typing in seven digits. 7294102. "One being the fact that you have no idea of the way back. Two being that you think you are in control in this situation." I glared at him just as Johnathon had done at me the night before.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you fascinate me, Clary."

"I fascinate you?!" My eyebrows raised and my voice was rising with each word. "I was taken from my home and my life was put on pause because I fascinate you?!"

"Lose your tone with me. I told you that you fascinate me, that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you."

"No, you won't," I said shaking my head. "Because if you did that, that would make you like Johnathon and it seems to me that you try pretty damn hard not to be like him so let me go and either take me back to training or back to my room."

"You might think your all high and mighty, Clary, but if it were anyone but me that you were speaking like that too, you would no longer be breathing so I suggest you do not make a habit of it."

"Then put me in another situation without you in it." The words were leaving my mouth with a false meaning behind each one. Truth be told I did like the golden boy but he never needed to know that.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, how'd the meeting with the hottie with a body go?" Simon questioned taking his boots off and plopping down on his bed.

"The hottie with a body is a controlling dick," I muttered slamming my face back into the pillow repeatedly.

"Oh? Dominating, huh. I can picture it."

"Just shut up and let me sleep."

"We have dinner in twenty-five minutes," Simon spoke as if that would change the fact that I wanted to sleep. "Also, you were taken out of training. Something about a special request for you to only work in intellectual classes. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"If I just heard you right, I might just kiss you." Simon stayed silent. I smiled to myself, I knew there was a reason I liked golden boy. I wonder if this was to make me feel guilty? If so, then that was a horrible tactic.

x-x-x-x-x

"Clarissa Fray, report to the commons immediately," The speaker blared throughout the mess hall.

"Oh shit, what did you do?" Mia, Simon's friend, asked.

"You tell me," I murmured under my breath before standing up and taking my tree with me.

* * *

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. If you haven't done of any of those things feel free to and if you wish to give me your opinion on the story that would be great too.**

 **Also, don't hate me but I might have had this chapter written for a quite awhile now. Like a few months. I just wanted to add more to the chapter, I just can't quite figure out how too. So, I figured it's not going to change, so here.**

 **Until next time,** **Paradox Hayes.**


End file.
